


Forget Me Not (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: Ted claims he has amnesia. Booster claims they’re dating. Can they get it together in time to help the Super Buddies save Christmas?





	Forget Me Not (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454090) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



**Length:** 2:01:52

**Music:** The Holophonics - Don't You (Forget About Me)

**Download:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i5b15jrqrfsxeoc/Forget%20Me%20Not.mp3?dl=0) **/** [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rym41c8xvhk0dge/Forget%20Me%20Not.m4b?dl=0)


End file.
